starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
41st Elite Corps.
Bio/History The 41st Elite Corps. (originally known as "Green Company" when it was a battalion during the middle of the Clone Wars) was a regiment of Clone T roopers led by Jedi General Luminara Unduli, Padawan Commander Barriss Offee (briefly), and Marshal commanding officer Clone Commander Gree (who served as Senior Clone Officer). The 41st Elite Corps. fought in many numerous battles during the Clone Wars, and were often assigned to several major campaigns (like with most other units). Although they were an elite unit during their primetime in the Clone Wars, they (however) suffered many numerous defeats due to being "underpowered" during certain battles, and often required reinforcements from other units. Thus, they eventually became a redeveloped unit within the Grand Army of the Republic and were no longer part of the 3rd Brigade, but rather an entirely new brigade bearing the "41st" name (thus, "Grey Company" was established alongside "Green Company" after becoming merged with the 7th Battalion; making the latter all part of the 41st Elite Corps. regiment). The unit was also known simply as''' "Green Company"' which also served as the nickname or callsign to which the battalion had green markings for the Clone Troopers enlisted within the unit, and to which '''Commander Gree's name derives' from the actual''' name of the color "green". Appearance The battalion has dark green markings for the standard Clones enlisted within the battalion, as well as the unit officers and specialists having much more distinct light green markings with unique decals and patterns (such as Draa and Buzz). They also wore Phase 2 ARF Scout armor with forest camo while on Kashyyyk, similar to how the Clones of 212th Attack Battalion wore Phase 1 ARF Scout armor with desert camo. Fate The 41st Elite Corps. became absorbed into what was left of the 501st Torrent Co. (like with other squads and battalions) and became known as the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist" which is the entire Galactic Empire. Trivia/Facts The 41st Elite Corps. are '''one of the only '''battalions to have '''two Commanders. Notable Members Gree (Senior Commander) Draa (Platoon Sergeant) Buzz (Specialist; deceased) Appearances Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (first appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Bombad Jedi" Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Cloak of Darkness" Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Weapons Factory" Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars The unit has also appeared in several novels and comic books. Gallery Forest Camo Phase 2 ARF Scout Trooper.jpg|A Phase 2 41st Elite Corps. Forest Camo ARF Trooper. Luminara Unduli (Live-action style).jpg|Jedi General Luminara Unduli (live-action style). 41st Elite Corps. AT-RT Driver.jpg|An example of an 41st Elite Corps. AT-RT Driver (in action figure form). Commander Gree in Personalized Jungle Camo Phase 2 Armor.jpg|Commander Gree in his personalized set of Jungle Camo Phase 2 armor. Phase 1 41st Elite Corps. Clone.jpg|An example of a standard 41st Elite Corps. "Green Company" Clone Trooper (in action figure form). Barriss Offee.jpg|Padawan Commander Barriss Offee (live-action style). 41st Elite Corps..jpg|"Grey Company" as seen on Coruscant in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Category:Clone Units Category:Republic Category:Battalion Category:Regiment Category:Clone Wars Era